


UR:: Exquisite Silence » Chapter 1, Exquisite Silence

by stillgold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imported from another site, just for archive purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgold/pseuds/stillgold





	UR:: Exquisite Silence » Chapter 1, Exquisite Silence

  
**Rating:** G.  
**Created:** November 7th, 2005.  
**Updated:** November 7th, 2005.  
[Read Reviews](http://unknowableroom.org/220/1/reviews) (8)

**Disclaimer: Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros, not the owner of this fic.**

 

** Exquisite Silence **

They sit together, looking, to the world, like two friends comfortable and secure in each other’s presence.  But there is an underlying tension, a chasm between them.  When she lightly nudges him, telling him a joke, he laughs—but it is strained.  The sound passes uncomfortably from his lips; it is forced.

Absently, her eyes drop to his lips as she watches him speak, the way she always does.  But this time, he pauses, and when she looks up to see why, his cheeks are red.  Horrified, she glances away, heat enveloping her.  He continues after a second, voice light and relaxed, but her heart is beating away in her chest, and she knows that her pulse is visible in her throat.

His friends are watching her idly, like always, but somehow, she feels like they _know_.  It makes her voice sound tense even to her own ears, and when he asks her a question, it takes her a while to respond.

Finally, she gets up, murmuring about sleep, and he nods, smiling.  She waves a goodbye to all of them, and heads to the dormitories, head bowed.  Her stomach is literally in knots, and she can hear the soft laughter behind her.  It makes her cringe; she thinks they are speaking about her.

Stopping suddenly in front of the Gryffindor portrait hole, she turns around, heads the other way.  The need to escape is choking her; the thought of pretending any longer is abhorrent to her.  She needs it not, and she’s willing to end it all, no matter how bad the consequences could be.

By the time she’s dipping her toes in the cold lake, she senses his presence and whirls, faces him.  She stares at him, lifts her bare feet from the water, dripping wet and stands up on the soft grass.  His hand moves forward suddenly, then stops. 

The sun is setting and she is still waiting for him to stay something.  The silence is getting to her, making her think wild things, causing her panic.  She longs to end it with anything, longs to blurt out her mind, but bites her lip. _Say it._

Suddenly, he whirls, walks off.  Staring at his retreating back, she steps forward, but is unable to move any more.  Then she turns too, sits down slowly, chewing on the inside of her mouth.  Again, she lets her feet dangle in the water, lifts her face to the sky as night starts to fall.

Then he is beside her, from where she doesn’t know.  She has no time to think, is only aware that his lips are moving over hers, that her lips are parting before she has really understood what is going on.  When his arms close about her, she sinks in the embrace, clutches his robes.

I love you, he whispers.

They sit together.  And this time the silence is exquisite.

 

 


End file.
